Nightstar
Mar'i Grayson is the daughter of Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Starfire (Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran) from an alternate future. She's arrived from a future in which Superman had 'retired' (the Kingdom Come timeline). Nightstar is the name that Mar'i has taken as a crimefighter and had used as a member of the Titans in the future. She had also considered Batman to be like family (an adoptive Grandfather of sorts) and was a member (in the future) of the Outsiders. A massive explosion caused her to somehow be hurtled into the past in this alternate Earth. Background The daughter of Teen Titans Robin and Starfire, Mar'i was born into a legacy of heroism. While much of her early life is unknown, it is known that her mother died from a circulatory illness when she was young. This happened despite Bruce Wayne's best efforts to help Starfire. Her relationship with her father was somewhat strained due to them being on opposite sides of the conflict. By contrast, she shared a close relationship with Bruce Wayne whom she called Gramps. However, as she grew older, she realized that the world was not the one her parents knew. As such, she devolved into a vigilante, striking out at other metahumans for little or no reason. When Superman came out of retirement after the destruction of Kansas, she joined Batman's "Outsiders" team - against the wishes of her father, who had joined Superman's Justice League. In the Outsiders, she first met Ibn al Xu'ffasch, to whom she was attracted. When her father was attacked by the cyborg 666, she flew him to safety. As a result, they survived the UN's nuclear strike. After these events, Nightstar worked to help build a metahuman community on the New Oa satellite after the UN gave the metahumans nation status. She was still working on things when something wrong and there was an unexpected explosion. It sent her hurtling extremely quickly toward earth, unbeknownst to Mar'i this was not her Earth...wel it was...but it wasn't! Uknown to her yet, Mar'i had somehow been flung into a alternate past due to the force of the explosion. She managed to wake and slow herself within the earth's atmosphere and narrowly avoid a commercial airplane! She then headed down to get her bearings, and headed for Gotham, her HOME! Personality Nightstar has as big a heart as they come and conviction to match. No matter what, she'll stand firm in what she believes is right. The pressure to be a hero weighs on her heavily and so she's usually sociable but inwardly usually stressed. However she does have some anger issues stemming from her past and struggles to find balance and cohesion between her tamaranean impulses and her human instincts. She is loyal to friends and even more to family. With a fear of death she strives to leave something of herself that will outlive herself, leave the world with a legacy, something she'll be remembered for. That way, in a way she never quite dies. Nature and plants are her solace, her R&R and just as important to her as people. Logs *2014-10-16 - Blowin Stuff Up In Gotham - A quiet night in Gotham turns into a gang war with some boomies. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken